


Playing Games in Ecbert's Hot Tub

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Ecbert's Hot Tub, F/F, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Prompt fill for slap/lick/fondle. I was given Ecbert, Kwenthrith, and Athelstan, so I decided to hand this story over to Judith to see what she would choose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livebynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/gifts).



> So I may have messed up the timeline of who was where when or how they were feeling about each other at the time. I hope you can look past that and enjoy this silly fic anyway.

Ecbert had proposed the game, of course. The eccentric king had claimed to have come across it in one of his old pagan texts, but Judith was not discounting the possibility that this little activity was nothing more than the product of her father-in-law’s depraved imagination. Still, as she floated in the warm waters of the great bathhouse and let the wine float just as sweetly though her veins, Judith was pleased that she would be the one doing the first choosing. One to slap, one to lick, and one to fondle as much as she liked.

Her choices sat lined up on the bench across from her. In the dim room only their shoulders visible above the dark waters of the pool. The handsome monk Athelstan, the wild Queen Kwenthrith, and the wily bastard himself, King Ecbert. Judith could only assume he had volunteered himself to sit in the first lineup in order to force her to put her hands on him in some fashion; she was not blind to the way that her father-in-law looked at her.

What to do? Of course, her choices must be made in the knowledge that other eyes were still open and upon her. The two pagan commanders, Ragnar and Lagertha, were bathing with them as well. Judith was secretly relieved the heathens were not amongst her choices; their wild and irreverent eyes made her too nervous to enjoy the odd game. She refused to look at the last member of their party, her husband, who was sitting sullenly in the corner of the tub. He had refused to participate in the game in any way. It irked Judith, but she had really expected nothing less. Aethelwulf didn’t have a joyful bone in his body.

Judith kept her body low in the water as she moved across the floor of the pool until she was in reach of King Ecbert. He may have been hoping for a soft stroke from her, but he had to know what was coming. Judith could not just pass up the chance to strike the royal person free of consequence. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a smile ghost across her husband’s face as she raised her dripping arm. The crack of her palm across the king’s cheek echoed through the chamber, followed by the musical tones of her own nervous giggle.

Ecbert’s head had spun further than she had expected, and Judith was a bit chagrined to see his cheek start to redden. Her father-in-law sucked the inside of his cheek as he turned his head back slowly, and only then did he open his eyes. Judith could not keep the apprehension off her face, even while readying her arguments in case he expressed displeasure. She was justified; she was only following the rules of the game. A slow smile spread over the mad king’s visage, however, and he even had the gall to wink at her. Then he nodded toward the others who were still waiting patiently.

Judith barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at him as she turned to her next victim. Kwenthrith was grinning now, eyes still closed, knowing Ecbert had been slapped. She was probably sorry she hadn’t seen it. Judith drew herself through the water until her face hovered inches away from the Queen of Mercia’s. Judith found the woman both exhausting and oddly admirable. She did as she pleased, at all times, regardless of what others might think of her. Judith envied that.

She also envied the way her husband looked at Kwenthrith. Her complicated mixture of emotions resolved themselves into a strange impulse that Judith did not bother to deny. She slid both her palms over the queen’s shoulders, smiling softly at the way Kwenthrith’s body shuddered. “It’s only me,” Judith reassured her in a soft and bright tone, like they were bosom companions who did this sort of thing all the time. She brought her face close to the other woman’s cheek and then turned her big, dark eyes very deliberately to meet her husband’s.

Aethelwulf’s face was rapt. For once she had the man’s full attention. Judith’s eyes never left his as she leaned in and licked her tongue like a cat’s across Kwenthrith’s cheek, slow and sultry. Her husband’s entire body shuddered, face contorting like she was causing him physical pain.

Judith jumped when she felt Kwenthrith’s hand slide around to cup her ass beneath the water. The queen kept her eyes closed but turned her face into Judith’s, seeking a kiss. Judith jumped back with an involuntary yelp, splashing the still waters of the pool. Kwenthrith’s brows creased in frustration as her eyes flew open. Judith flashed her most innocent smile, hands splaying in submission. Kwenthrith recovered her composure quickly, too proud to let on if she had been insulted by the reaction. She simply shrugged and returned the smile, though hers did not reach her eyes. The queen turned her gaze to Aethelwulf and Judith decided she did not want to see the look that would pass between them.

She moved instead toward the last man in line. Athelstan’s eyes were still closed as he waited with angelic calm upon her whim. When Ecbert had pulled him into the line Judith’s heart had swelled just as her stomach had dropped. Her guilty thoughts about this monk were decidedly un-Christian. She feared that having an excuse to touch him was sure to lead her into damnation.

Then Judith looked around at the sinners that surrounded her and decided that she just didn’t care anymore. Why should she sacrifice her own joy just to try and be a better person than them? She slid herself onto the bench beside the beatific monk. He stirred when he felt the currents shift in the water as she settled by his side. Choosing this seat put her husband at her back. He wouldn’t see the longing on her face as she reached up with her right hand and slowly threaded her fingers through Athelstan’s hair. The beautiful man’s lips parted as he felt her caress.

Judith made a show of petting his hair, but her real object was more devious. Her left arm remained under the water, and she slid that palm over the top of Athelstan’s thigh. She heard his breath catch, then he relaxed and laid his hand secretly over hers. Judith worked hard to keep the joy off her face at this gesture of his returned affection. She did not, however, compromise on her goal. Her hand continued to press on, up and in, and he let her, his hand lightly covering hers, even urging her on with light pressure as her fingers traveled to his lower stomach.

Her right hand continued to stroke Athelstan’s face. She didn’t dare look at anyone else, was not sure if her cover was working, but she needed just a little more time. She pressed her palm against his taught abs and he did not stop her when she began her descent, her fingers reaching thick curling hair. Before she could lose her nerve, Judith closed the final distance and barely suppressed a gasp to find that he was already rock hard for her. She stared at his serene face, his eyes still closed, mouth tilted in only the barest smile as she wrapped her fingers lightly around his shaft and admired his girth.

Ragnar Lothbrok, the Viking king, cleared his throat significantly. Everyone turned to look at him; Athelstan pulled Judith’s hand from his cock and threaded his fingers between hers instead beneath the waters, pumping twice in silent communication. _I feel it too._

“Is it my turn now?” the heathen asked.


End file.
